


Lovely

by darthnoor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, F/F, Useless Lesbians, let them eat cake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthnoor/pseuds/darthnoor
Summary: Freya is part of the royal family of Sweden and heir to the throneEve is her newly assigned chambermaidIt turns gayFAST
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lovely

It all began when Ava's father died. 

He has been very sick for a long time and her family simply couldn't afford a physician. 

Despite his poor health Ava's father still managed to earn a sufficient amount of money, at least to keep them afloat. But following his passing the family had no other source of income to turn to. 

So Ava got a job. And surprisingly good one at that. Yes, she may have lied a bit about her bloodline and it's nobility, but she had secured the respectable job of chambermaid nonetheless. The question now was who she was to serve. 

Ava's guess was a perhaps a lady or at most a baroness. But as the page lead her past the east wing into the eastern tower realization began to dawn on her. It was slow but steady. The confirmation was the presence of the guards standing outside the chamber. 

The heavy mahogany doors swung open and gray eyes flickered up to meet hers. There stood Princess Freya III. 

The page fled as soon as the doors had begun to swing, his face pale with fear and a look of empathy in his eyes. Before Ava could even comprehend that this empathy was directed at her the doors swung closed, leaving her alone, with her majesty's eyes boring into her. 

"You're supposed to perform a curtsy you know" 

"What?", was all Ava could muster as a reply, Freya's icy eyes were distracting enough, but the distress from realizing she was stuck serving the crown princess made it even harder to focus. 

"You mean pardon, god it has been 2 minutes and already you're the worse than the previous one", the princess crossed her arms looking at Ava with an expectation that she didn't know how to meet 

"um sorry, how can I help you your majesty" 

"firstly, Freya will do, titles remind me of the horrible balls i'm forced to attend with all of those pestering little princes looking at me as if I was just a pretty key to the kingdom" 

"well then how can i be of assistance Freya" 

"unfortunately, one of these dreadful balls will be taking place tonight so you can start by getting my gown and cosmetics ready" 

Ava had spaced out at that point, what on gods earth had compelled that daft little housemaid to assign her to the royal devil herself. 

"what are you waiting for, get to work!", Freya's words were just as icy as her gaze and it was certainly enough to snap Ava out of her mini existential crisis. 

She hurried towards the closet room taking a bit of time to marvel over the seemingly infinite collection of gowns and even one pair of biking trousers before she settled on a sleek satin dress in a grayish blue to compliment her majesties eyes, with wide sleeves and a deep neckline. 

She made her way over to the jewelry box to retrieve a silver necklace decorated with various jewels in a similar frigid blue. 

Upon her return with the garments and jewelry Freya seemed almost impressed. Until she pointed out the fact that Ava had completely forgotten that she couldn't arrive at the ball cold and bare foot. 

Ava rushed back into the closet, her face even more red this time, retrieving a pair of matching heels and a long hooded cape with a brooch to secure it. 

This time her return was met with satisfaction as the princess began to undress, completely ignoring the room divider placed in the corner of the room for the sole purpose of privacy. Ava didn't know what to do with herself, was she to turn around or leave the room all together. By the time she decided on the first option Freya had already discarded her gown leaving her only in under garments, and as Ava spun around she could have sworn she saw a cocky smirk ghost over the princesses lips. 

This was however the least of her worries as she was almost certain that her face was at this point the same shade of crimson as Freya's rich velvety bed sheets. 

Finally she heard the swooshing of the cape that signified that the princess was done embarrassing the poor girl. Turning around Ava took a second to analyse her stylistic efforts but it seemed that all she could focus on was the slender body wearing the garment rather than the actual dress, she may have studied her 'stylistic efforts' a bit too long. 

After realizing her mistake Ava swiftly began to fetch the cosmetics the princess had previously asked for. Making her way back to the main chamber she stretched the various tubes and powders over to the princess. 

But instead of accepting them Freya spun round to face away from the vanity with that same look of expectation. She was really beginning to enjoy this new game of seeing how red she could make Ava go. Mostly because she was so good at it. 

Ava sighed before fetching a chair and placing it right in front of the vanity stool Freya currently occupied and got to work. She began with the rouge, Freya's skin was already pale, perfect and was in no need for any white foundation powder. Leaning in she began to dust the red powder over sharp cheek bones and yet again perfect nose, trying to avoid Freya's powerful gaze that seemed to always be directed at her. When she was done with this Ava reached for the tube of dark crimson lipstick. This time Freya leaned forward as well, the same mocking smirk playing on her lips. All Ava could do was continue to apply the cosmetic, trying to ignore their proximity while simultaneously trying to find the middle ground between doing a good job and gazing to long at the princesses plump, perfect lips. When she was done Freya did not pull away until Ava met her eye. 

"thank you", she said as she smirked that goddamn smirk that made Ava feel dizzy. 

"how do i look", Freya asked as she turned towards the mirror to study herself before once again meeting Ava's wide eyes through the mirror.

"lovely, absolutely lovely" 

"good" Freya replied thankfully satisfied, "the only part of the balls I enjoy is when I get to drive the useless little princes's mad, convincing them that I have any interest them is surprisingly easy, all there's left to do is completely ignore them after the fourth symphony and watch their precious princely pride shatter" 

"that sounds equally lovely, after all, boys do ruin everything", Ava replied. 

"yes", Freya sighed before rising from her seat, "yes they do".

As she led the princess towards her carriage Ava could not help but notice how well their hands fit together, Freya's cold slender one against her warm calloused one. 

And as the carriage began to pull away Ava could have sworn she saw a familiar pair of grey eyes wink at her before vanishing behind the trees of the royal garden leaving Ava standing there mouth agape, mind on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a plan with this its my first piece and its a very impulsive decision made because im bored and angry that im alone.  
> I think it went fairly well though so enjoy!  
> also i made a pinterest board for this bitch  
> https://pin.it/x6rrwc1


End file.
